


Winter

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and your boyfriend is visiting you for winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

 

You wake up early on his first morning there, and immediately check outside for snow. You literally leap for joy when you see that the ground outside is covered in it.

“Dave, Dave, Dave!” you shout, shaking him awake, “Dave, it snowed!”

“Ugh,” he says, rolling over and squinting at you, “You’re way too awake for this early in the morning.”

“But Dave! Snow!”

“Aren’t you used to it?” he asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“Never! It’s _snow_!”

You continue jumping around and generally being over-excited until he gives in and gets out of bed. You both get dressed, putting on warm, waterproof clothes, and you drag Dave downstairs.

“Can’t we have breakfast first?” he asks, as you pull him out of the door.

“No! Snow!”

He sighs and follows you outside. Grinning, you grab a handful of snow and hurl it at him, catching him in the face.

“Ow!” he says, glaring at you, “What was that for?”

“Snowball fight!” you say, throwing another and hitting him in the chest.

“Oh, it is _on_.”

At first, he’s terrible, but he soon catches on. Before long, you’re both hot, wet and exhausted, but grinning happily.

“Okay, okay, I surrender,” you say, raising one arm and hiding a handful of snow behind your back with the other.

You walk over to him and grab him in a hug, then shove the snow down the back of his neck. You giggle as he screams and tries to get it all out, swearing.

“You asshole,” he says, grabbing some snow and leaping at you, trying to get it inside your coat.

You collapse, laughing and dragging him down with you, then stick some snow down the back of his pants.

“I hate you,” he says, trying to get some down the front of yours, “You’re actually the worst.”

“Nope,” you say, rolling on top of him and pinning his hands, then kissing him.

“I still hate you,” he says, pulling away.

You laugh, and get up.

“All right, what now, then?” he asks, holding out a hand so you can pull him up.

“Everything.”

 

Two hours later, you’ve built a snowman, made snow angels, had many a snowball fight, and kissed in the snow more times than you can count. You both have red cheeks and red noses, and you’re beginning to lose feeling in your extremities.

“Hot chocolate?” you ask, rubbing your hands together and blowing on them.

Despite your thick gloves, your hands are cold, wet, and going numb. Dave quickly agrees to your suggestion, and you head inside. He sits on the counter, watching you, whilst you make the hot chocolates. You snuggle on the sofa to drink them, watching bad television on mute and making up the dialogue. Dave is brilliant at it. You, less so. You give up after a while and just let him do it, giggling at every line, even the ones that aren’t really funny. You fall asleep cuddling on the sofa, and wake up at lunchtime, both of you starving.

 

After lunch, you go outside again, but you don’t stay out long. The snow seems to have become less fun and more cold, and you’re glad to return to the warm. You watch _Love Actually_ and cuddle some more, and you think that the best thing about winter is cuddling to keep warm. You laugh at all the jokes, and the ending makes you feel all warm and bubbly inside. Dave laughs and calls you soppy, but kisses you anyway. You ask him which of the couples he thinks you’re most like.

“Those two that were pretending to have sex a lot,” he says, with a teasing grin.

“Dave!” you say, hitting him on the arm, “No, seriously!”

“I’m not going to compare us to a dumb fictional couple,” he says, rolling his eyes, “We’re not fictional.”

“Or dumb,” you agree, grinning.

“Some of us are pretty dumb,” he says, and he doesn’t have to say that by ‘some of us’ he means you.

“Hey,” you say, shoving him.

He grabs your arm and pulls you into a hug, trapping you. You giggle and kiss him, trying to break free. After a short impromptu wrestling match, you end up lying down on the sofa, your arms wrapped around each other and your noses touching. You kiss him quickly, then laugh.

“Hey,” you whisper, smiling.

“What?”

“This winter break is going to be great, isn’t it?”

“You bet,” he says, grinning then kissing you.

You smile as you kiss him back. You think this winter might be the best ever. You think you really love winter. You think you really love Dave. Winter with Dave, you decide, is your absolute favourite thing.


End file.
